Dean Ambrose
Character Info Name: Dean Ambrose Age: 18 Height: 6'4 Eyes: Greyish-Blue/Green Hair: He has his hair wavy and short, but it's normally tussled into a messy look. It's a vibrant brown color. Zodiac Sign: Saggitarius Birthday: December 7th District Region: Cincinnati Moral Alliance: Insane Hero Tribute App Name: Dean Ambrose Age: 18 Gender: Male District: 2 Weapon: Axe, Knife, Mace, Wrestling Moves Appearance: He is a tall young man. An unstable look in his eyes, with what seems to be a constant smirk/pout. Although he doesn't naturally show signs of being a stone cut bodybuilder, he has his muscles starting to take form in his arms. His hands are always clawed or fidgeting a bit, and he has stubble around his chin. His eyes are a greyish blue/green, and when you take a good look at his expressions, they are very deranged, as if he's needing to claw at something.. or someone. His hair is wavy and not very long, and is normally seen in jeans, boots, and an a-shirt. Scars litter his face from his extreme past, but he still has room for more, and when you find yourselfd alone with him, allyor enemy, you'll always ask, "What's going on in his mind?" Personality: He can think straight, but has a very unstable atmosphere to him. He could be talking just fine one minute and then he'll start rolling his neck a bit, or slap the side of his head while he talks. He fiddles with his fingers a lot and uses a lot of body language to express himself while he talks. He hates a traitor, and will stop at nothing to bring one down as revenge, but most importantly, he is actually a hero of sorts. Having a past that longs for justice, he knows what's right and who the good people really are and likes to torment and play mind games with people who commit any injustices. Not exactly a rebel agains the capitol however, he is still lingering on the idea of wether or not to rebel. But for the meantime, he knows he doesn't agree with the peacekeepers' version of justice. Backstory: Dean Ambrose always had something taken from him. It all began when he was 6, his life wasn't exactly better off but it was livable. His mother got food on the table by selling herself to peacekeepers who were generous enough to give food for sex, but cruel enough to make sex the payment for food. His dad, however, was involved in an underground fighting group that Dean sometimes attended to see what his dad's job was like. He was captivated by it, seeing how these people put all their heart and soul into it. How they'd take such hard hits with dangerous things and still stand up to fight another day, people cheering.. it wasn't the same violence the hunger games had. Now, where this all goes to hell... you'll see. He came back homne from school one day to see thatr there wasn't a chimney fire, and rather just the bedroom light turned on. Dean didn't think much of it at first, he thought his mom was "working" as she called it. He stepped in and then noticed that there was nothing changed from when he left, the house was cold, silent. "Mom?" he called out, no reply. He put his things down and went upstairs where he checked every room, no sign of anyone. He started to panic a bit, "MOM!" he yelled, running to the back door to see if there was anything in his lawn. There was only blood.. and a severed head. Without even letting out a scream, he stood there in shock. The sight tormenting him the longer he looked, his mother was dead, killed to be exact. Her body, who knows, no proper burial. What would his dad do, would he try to fight whoever did it, would he beat them up the same way he beat up those other people in the underground fighting group? He just closed the back door for now, and still stunned, he sat in the living room and lit the fireplace. His dad came home and asked where his mother was, he only did a casual gesture towards the back door. He heard footsteps approaching the door, the door opening, and suddenly, heaving and gagging. Dean chuckled a bit, but began to sob soon after. "I DON'T KNOW WHO DID IT DAD!" he yelled, his father in a similar state as he was. They called the peacekeepers who soon cleaned up the scene, telling the two to stay quiet over the incident. "You mean you're not gonna find out who did this?" said a desperate, broken Dean. "Nope" said the peacekeeper. The next few years were years of silence. Dean and his father did have those normal conversations however. "How did school go" or "Did you win today dad". But there wasn't a sense of something being right in that home, the lack of a mother and moreso the way she died is what made things cold. Dean had turned 10 the day something new ever happened. Four years later Dean broke the routine silence when during that year's hunger games, he asked "Are you ever going to do something about mom? You know... you can fight and have a group of friends who can fight too." His father looked at him and after another minute of awkward silence he stuttered in his words. "Well.. Dean.. the thing is... *sigh* my fighting abilities aren't enough for getting revenge. The punches I throw are nothing against a madman's knife, and the peacekeepers asked us not to involve anyone else with this issue at all." Dean just nodded like he respected that and understood, but he was actually disappointed. He thought his father would do more over the situation, but it was made clear that he wouldn't. He began to think to himself, "I'll do something then". A year later, he asked his father to start training him for the fighting group he was in, which he did. He began to learn a lot of moves, how to excecute them the right way, how to take a hit. He was certainly skilled, and it'd be only a few years untl he could start. That is, if the games don't get him first. Taking a peek into his district 2 life, he did live in a better district than the others but had a low-profile life. He was the poor kid in the district 2 hunger games training academy, he never looked strong, had a cruel life (even before his mother's death) and was unpopular. At the training academy he'd only do about average but never succeeded, despite already being strong enough, so he decided to add a few twists to his routine. He'd start posing as a violent, erratic and unstable kid. Mutter to himself in the locker room, get in people's faces, and he felt good. This character he made felt good, he could vent all of his pain, what happened to his mother, his disappointment in his father, the injusitice in the world... he could let it all out. They started calling him the lunatic fringe, because he was the psycho who wasn't part of the mainsteam. 14 years old. He had his first fight in the underground fighting group. Another place to vent, he let it all out, let the anger seep through his fists every time it beat the face of another person. He quickly became a favorite, and then he met someone else in the group. His name was Seth Rollins, a trade from District 1 who would go back in two years. He started talking to Seth about his life, telling him all of his pains. Seth felt bad for Dean, he felt bad how his life has been going. He made a friendship with him and they became a team inside of what was now a career district event, the Career District Fighters Club. Inside Dean's mind however, he began to become what he was acting as. He truly started to grow unstable, his reason being "If I let myself vent when I'm a lunatic fringe for people, why not be that person 24/7?" His rise to popularity grew even more amongst fans of the CDFC, coming up with his own brutal moves to add to his skills. His father however, retired from the club. At home his father tried to take both roles still, and had to deal with physical problems from all of the fighting he did. Dean noticed this in his father, and took a year-long hiatus to look after his dad. Seth felt a bit betrayed since he now had to do a solo act which he had no idea how to execute, and their other partner, Leati Reigns, was starting to get way ahead of them in popularity, but Dean had morals still. A few months after retiring, his father fell extremely ill. It was at that moment where Dean snapped out of character for one last time, and he asked about why he didn't do anything over what they did to his mom. His father simply replied, "Because the peacekeepers threatened to kill me if I did.." before passing away. Dean was puzzled by this final comment. He understood the superficial aspect of it, do what a peacekeeper says or else, but why would they threaten him for seeking justice? It took him until the end of his hiatus to finally make a bit of sense out of the situation, the peacekeepers had something to do with it. Dean was angered, he finally saw the life of injustice behind him. Orphaned but able to sustain himself, Dean began to swear that he would do justice to his mother's name, he will create a real sense of justice in Panem. With Leati, Seth, and himself, he would start something big. And after some thinking, he decided that he would become a new Dean Ambrose. His misfortune, his suffering.. the fire that drives him inside. There was no time to waste, Dean got right to work. Leati would go back to District 4 and be one arm, Seth would go back do District 1 and be the other. Dean would stay home, and be the heart. But after an unlucky reaping day, at 18 years old, Dean was reaped. Leati stood by his words, but Seth was recently offered a job as a peacekeeper, a big one. Will Dean be able to keep the hounds of justice together? Or will injustice within the group itself mark their downfall.. Strengths: He is hard to keep down, having high stamina and bein brutal in his own way. Not having a traditional fighting style, he uses wresting moves to counter and attack, like a locomotive he will slam you down onto the floor and beat you down, only to finish with a neck snapping chokehold where he slams you into the floor headfirst. Creative too, and downright someone you don't want to be stuck alone with or anger, Dean has no problem hunting down someone by himself. He wants to win too, because he has unfinished business outside of the arena, so he has a sense of motivation inside of him. He's fast too, and has hidden strengths that can overwhelm his opponents at any given time. Weakness: Dean can be naive when it comes to alliances, thinking he can trust anyone who agrees with him. He doesn't really worry about himself too much either, if he has a broken arm he'll still try to punch you with it, which could be fatal. He will work himself to the bone when it comes to a fight, and when he retaliates it's even worse. He needs to have someone who can keep him under control too, because if he spends too much time alone with his thoughts... well.. it's a matter of how long he can survive against himself from there on out. Bloodbath Strategy: Dean will charge the cornucopia and start fending people off with whatever he can pick up first. He'll do whatever he can, human battering rams, complete improvisation, anything to get he things he needs and then he'll leave with his allies and plan an attack for that same day Games Strategy: N/A (You'll see) Feast Strategy: Dean will do a repeat of the bloodbath, but be more alert and try to make off with an enemy's bag or cause mischief. Token: A white A-shirt that he likes to wear and will replace for his general upper body clothing in the arena Interview Angle: He'll use the same microphone skills he's always had back in the CDFC, and tell the tale of the lunatic fringe to make himself a known character for the games. Knowing he has fans, he'll try to reach out to them as a tribute at the same time. Mentor Advice: You know what you're doing, I believe and trust your word for that. But are you ready for a real fight? There is no handshake after you lose a fight in the arena Dean, you need to remember that. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:18 year olds Category:District 2 Category:Mistfire333's Tributes